Conventional gifting etiquette attendant to holidays, birthdays and other occasions provides that a gift be wrapped or boxed to conceal its contents. Although placing a gift in a box has been traditional throughout history and decorative bags have gained popularity in recent years, the most popular form of gift concealment in modern times is decorative wrapping paper.
Decorative wrapping paper is typically sold at retail in folded sheet form or standard paper roll form. The majority of wrapping paper is sold at retail in the paper roll format. A standard wrapping paper roll is typically 301/8 inches in length, with varying diameters of the cardboard center.
Typically, consumers purchasing one or more rolls of wrapping paper have remaining paper left on the roll after use. Accordingly, storage of the remaining paper is required. Also, the consumer may wish to purchase rolls in advance of a holiday or other gift-giving event and it is necessary to store these wrapping paper rolls at home or other location. Storage of such rolls for the consumer is problematic as the length of the rolls make it difficult for the consumer to store the product easily within a standard piece of in-home furniture. Further, it is desirable to keep the wrapping paper in the best condition possible for its use, and exposure to the elements or dust, such as may be encountered in a garage, attic, or basement, may leave the wrapping paper in an undesirable condition. Also, the wrapping paper rolls are subject to creasing or crushing due to mishandling if the rolls are stored improperly.
Wrapping paper rolls may be potentially stored in cardboard boxes or other similar containers, however, such storage boxes or containers do not provide an easy mechanism for accessing the paper rolls. Furthermore, typical containers in which a consumer may store wrapping paper rolls do not provide simplistic means for dispensing the paper from the rolls to properly size the paper to be placed on a gift box.
Accordingly, there is a great need for a device that will allow cosumers to store wrapping paper rolls to prevent damage or crushing of the rolls as well as minimal degradation to the decorative wrapping paper. Additionally, there is a long-felt need for a device to allow consumers to easily dispense the paper from the roll while additionally effectively storing multiple rolls.